Outfits
This page will contain images of the outfits of characters and competition dresses and tuxedos from all the seasons. This page is a work in progress. Sorry if it's moving slowly. Characters in Something New Caylex Grace Caylex-Shirts1.png|Shirts Caylex-2.png|Shirts and pants Caylex-Necklace.jpg|Caylex's J necklace CaylexBLACK.png|Caylex's outfit in Responsibility Jade Rivers Jade-1.png|Shirts and pants Jade-Necklace.jpg|Jade's C necklace Jade-ResDress.png|Jade's party dress in Responsibility JadeGRAY.png|Jade in Pure Soul JadeBLINDLOVE.png JadeBEACH.png|Jade in Beach Party Jade'sCar.jpg|Jade's car Audrey Hantz Audrey-1.png|Shirts Audrey-2.png|Pants and shoes AudreyBLACKROSE.png Kaylie Williams KaylieREDFEATHER.png Kenny Peterson KennyRED.png Jonas Hart JonasREDTIE.png Characters in Soul Talent Nash NashSAVE.png|Nash in SαVƐ NashProm.png|Nash's prom getup NashBlack.png|Nash's day-to-day clothing Nash_Motorcycle.jpg|Nash's motorcycle Taylor TaylorCheckered.png|Taylor in The Next Generation Chris ChrisSAVE.png|Chris in SαVƐ Abley AbleyPROM.png|Abley's prom dress and accessories AbleyBrown.png|Abley in Memories Abley3Dresses.png|Common Abley outfits AbleyNASHSHIRT-BLUEBAG.png|Abley in Nash's shirt Chase ChaseGREENBRACELETS.png|Chase in The Geek Inside of Us All Madison MadisonFLOWER.png|Madison in Truth Luna LunaBRITISH.png|Luna's British theme Codi CodiAMERICAN.png|Codi in Party Hard CodiPANERABREAD.png|Codi at Panera in Suspicion Bent BentBLACKWHITE.png|Bent in I Got Nothing Ivy IvyROBOT.png|Ivy in Suspicion River RiverBLUE.png|River in Takes Two to Fall In Love Piper PiperMICHAELSHOES.png|Piper in Party Hard Skylier SkylierGRAY.png|Skylier in The Next Generation SkylierRED.png|Skylier in Suspicion Hunter HunterGRAYBLOUSE.png Morgan MorganPINK.png|Morgan in Suspicion Austynn AustynnBLUETIE.png|Austynn in The Geek Inside of Us All Avalon AvalonVEST.png Savannah SavannahBLACKFLOWER.png Competitions - Something New Season 1 - Sectionals S1-MenSectionals.jpg|Men's outfit S1-GirlSectionals.png|Women's outfit The girls' outfit is a small strapped black dress with a shimmer when it hits the lights. A small belt crosses their waists and a silver light lining also appears. The mens' outfit is a simple black-and-white tux. There is no jacket involved, only black dress pants, vest and tie. Their button up shirt is white. Base color '''= black Season 1 - Regionals S1-MenRegionals.jpg|Men's outfit S1-GirlRegionals.jpg|Women's outfit From the waist up, the girls' Regionals outfit is red with a texture that catches the light. They have a black skirt that hides the red underneath. The mens' outfit is once again a classic tux. They have black slacks and jacket. The shirt is a white and the tie is a flaming red color to match the girls' red. '''Base color = red Season 2 - Sectionals S2-MenSectionals.png S2-GirlSectionals.jpg The girls' Sectionals outfit is a blue top with a thin lace black veil over it and a blue skirt with a black fabric covering most of it up. The mens' outfit is a stark white tuxedo with a simple light blue tie. Base color = blue Season 2 - Regionals S2-GirlRegionals.jpg S2-MenRegionals.jpg The girls' Regionals outfit is a short peach colored sundress with a lace hem. The mens' Regionals outfit consists of black dress pants, white button up tie, and a peach colored vest and tie. Base color '= peach Sectionals 2 - Nationals S2-GirlNationals.jpg S2-MenNationals.jpg The girls' Nationals dress is a simple knee-high white dress, very flowing. It is strapless simple dress with a simple black band around their waist. The mens' outfit is basically a silver color pallet. The pants, vest, jacket and shirt are a silver while the tie is a deeper silver, almost purple. '''Base color '= white/silver Season 3 - Sectionals S3-GirlSectionals.jpg S3-MenSectionals.jpg Like the Season 2 Regionals dress, the girls' Season 3 Sectionals dress is a simple sundress. Instead of the peach color though, their color pallet is a gray. Lining the neck hole is simple "sloppy" ruffles. A skinny black band ties around their waste. The mens' outfit is a classical tux. Black pants and jacket. This is the first year we see the men wearing bowties. 'Base color '= Gray/black Season 3 - Regionals S3-GirlRegionals.jpg S3-MenRegionals.jpg The girls' Regionals dress again looks like a yellow sundress, but it's a bit longer. The dress sways very nicely. The mens' outfit has a very nice gold vest with black pattern and black pants and a black bowtie. Underneath the vest, the men wear a button up white shirt. '''Base color = yellow Season 3 - Nationals S3-GirlNationals.jpg S3-MenNationals.jpg The girls' Nationals dress is the first pink colored dress. It has that same looking effect as the Season 2 Nationals dress. The idea for the dress was to go pink, but not too flashy. More romantic. The mens' outfit includes a black jacket, black jacket, white button up shirt, and a pink vest and tie. Base color '''= pink Season 3 - Semi-Nationals S3-GirlSemiNationals.jpg S3-MenSemiNationals.jpg The girls' Semi-Nationals dress is a deep plum purple. Very simple strapless dress. The mens' Semi-Nationals dress is a simple black tuxedo, but with a royal purple vest and bowtie. '''Base color = purple Season 3 - Internationals S3-MenInternationals.jpg S3-GirlInternationals.jpg The girls' Internationals dress is another white dress with an elegant black lace looking pattern near the end of the dress. The mens' tuxedo is all white with a black tie. Base color = black and white Competitions - Soul Talent Sectionals Season Four STSectionalsMen1.jpg|Men's outfit STSectionalsWomen1.png|Women's outfits The boys' Sectionals outfit is black slacks and a white dress shirt. Over the dress shirt is a gold vest and a gold tie. The women's Sectionals apparel is a short gold dress that ends at mid thigh. It has a sweetheart neck line and the bodice is made of gold sequins and the skirt part is gold material topped with gold sequins thinning out as the skirt goes on. They wear gold high heels. Base color = gold Group Preformances Once in a Lifetime Chance Girls-Guys-OIALC.png|Girls and Guys outfit When I Get You Alone GirlsSEXY.png|Girls' outfit in the DYWTM (Oh Yeah) preformance GuysSEXY.png|Guys' outfit in WIGYA preformance Category:Miscellaneous